This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Duke Medical Imaging Training Program All imaging trainees are subject to the degree requirements of the University, their home department, and the medical imaging training program. Current BME doctoral students are required to complete 48 credit hours of course work, including a required first year BME Seminar Series for a total of two credit hours. Other than the seminar series, there is no core curriculum in the BME graduate program. Individual students, their advisors, and their graduate committee choose a custom curriculum reflecting that student's background and research and career aspirations. Students in the medical imaging training program have the following requirements: -- Complete a core curriculum of five courses: BME 233 Diagnostic Imaging Systems;BME 234 Advanced Diagnostic Imaging Systems;BME 334 Radiology in Practice;and one modality specific course. BME 334 Radiology in Practice (Gregg Trahey) Students observe and interact with clinicians and technicians in the image acquisition, analysis, and diagnostic methods in the Duke University Medical Center. Modality imaging practices are observed in selected clinics in Radiology including body CT/MRI, brain imaging, chest imaging, musculoskeletal imaging, mammography, pediatric radiology, nuclear medicine, and ultrasound imaging. Students attend relevant grand rounds and image review sessions.